


Smooth (Anakin Is Not)

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For aoida-blue's prompt: Ani/Obi! The beard must go for a ~mission~ and anakin is wayyy too pleased about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth (Anakin Is Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/gifts).



“This is ridiculous,” Obi-Wan grumbled, trimming his beard shorter than he had in years.

“Not so ridiculous, master,” Anakin grinned, “seeing as the Petroans take great offense to facial hair.”

Obi-Wan glowered at his padawan leaning in the doorway of the fresher.

“Ridiculous that we are being sent to Petra III at all.”

“But the Petroans are also notoriously difficult to negotiate with, master. So of course the Council is sending you.”

Obi-Wan harrumphed, finally setting the trimmers down, and picked up the razor. The Order was hardly lacking in skilled, naturally smooth-faced knights. Anakin took two short strides forward into the small room, slender fingers wrapping around Obi-Wan’s wrist.

“May I, master?” he asked, voice soft and his eyes downcast.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but said nothing, unsure _what_ to say, then shrugged.

“If you’d like.”

He turned to face Anakin and tilted his face upwards, his padawan only sixteen but already taller than him. Anakin carefully lathered the shaving cream and then wetting the blade, ran it smoothly over Obi-Wan’s face, revealing soft pink skin. He worked silently, his blue eyes intent on the task, and Obi-Wan might have chuckled or at least smiled, but that would have been asking to be nicked. Instead he let his fondness twine around their bond. Anakin met his eyes briefly, a smile curving his full mouth, before continuing, the smile remaining as he worked. Removing his beard took quite a bit less time than it had taken to grow it. Vaguely he wondered if he’d bother putting himself through the itchy discomfort of re-growing it.

“Well?” Obi-wan said after Anakin patted his cheeks clean with towel. “Am I acceptably presentable to the Petroans now?”

Anakin discarded the towel and rubbed his warm palms against Obi-Wan’s clean-shaven cheeks as if entranced. Obi-Wan arched a brow, amused. Was it so novel?

“You look so young.”

“I’m not that old,” Obi-Wan huffed.

“You’re beautiful.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide and he flushed bright red, Anakin mirroring his reaction with a touch of horror. He quickly dropped his hands away and stepped back.

“I-I only meant that uh yes,” he looked away, “you-you’re presentable, master.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, willing his blush to fade, “Thank you, padawan.”


End file.
